Super Turtle
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: I have a secret to tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Let's talk about something. If you were to have any super power, what would it be? Well, let's just say my secret involves something to do with...Sorry, not telling. You'll just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown's POV

Hi, my name is- "Hey! Come here!" Oh, hang on. '"What?!" I ask. The one who called me looked at me and said, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Bigshot. I need help." I walk over and see he needed help mending a car hood. "I got this." I said.

I took the car hood and bent it back in shape. The dude thanked me and I went back to the roof.' Anyway, hi my name is- "Yo, we need some of ya help ova' hea'!" Ugh! If someone interrupts me again, I'm gonna lose it.

'I walk over where someone needs help running an errand. "On it." I say. I speed run to the post office at 100 miles per hour and deliver the letter. "Here." I said. The person took the letter and I sped back to the roof.'

ANYway, HI, my name is- "HELP!!" Oh for crying out loud!! 'I fly over to an alley where a mugger was robbing a lady. I role my eyes, dive down and land on the ground. "Sup?" I ask, crossing my arms.

The mugger looks at me in fear, gives everything back to the lady, and runs away. "Thank you." The lady said. I hug her and fly back to my rooftop.' Ok, introductions will have to wait until later.

So, I've been running around, helping people since I was five years old. I am now eighteen and in high school. Ever since I was born, I've had powers. Any power you can think of, I have. Super strength, super speed, enhanced hearing, et cetera.

I have no parents or siblings, that I know of, and have been living on my own. You wanted to know my name? Well, here it is...Superman...Nah, just kidding. It's...Leonardo Hamato.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

Hi, guys! By the way, last time, I forgot to mention how old I am. I'm seventeen. Anyway, I'd love to inform you that today I start school. YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!...

...Note the heavy, HEAVY sarcasm. I HATE school. It's so BORING! It makes me fall asleep, like, all the time. So, how're we all doing?...

...Fine, be that way. Anywho, I'd also like to inform you that I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen today. Weird, right?...

...Ok..then. As I was sayi- "Hey, kid! Get down from dere!" 'I looked down to see a boy with red hair, looks about seventeen, younger than me, of course, wearing blue jeans, a red tank, and red converse.

"Why?!" I yelled to him. He looked at me weirdly and said, "'Cause yer not supposed ta be up dere!" I roll my eyes, dive/fly down and land next to him. He looks shocked and says, "How'd ya do dat?"

I look at him and shrugged. I start walking to my abandoned apartment building, the one I live in, and open the door. "Kid, why're ya here? Don't ya 'ave a family ta get back ta?" He asks.

I look down and close my eyes. He had to ask that question. The redhead looked confused, then his eyes shot open. He looked guilt stricken. "I...Ya don' 'ave parents, do ya?" He whispered. I shook my head and looked at him.

His eyes widened even more as he saw the tears in my eyes. He came towards me and hugged me, bringing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged back, squeezing my eyes tightly.

A few tears escaped and landed on his tank. He was rubbing my back, saying things like, "It's ok" and "Let it out", normal things that people say when you cry. After a few minutes, I calmed down.

"Hey." He whispered. I looked at him and he looked at me. "What's your name?" I looked at the ground and layed my head on his chest. "Leonardo, call me Leo." He tenses up and lets go of me. "Do you have a last name?" He asks, albeit strangely.

I look at him weird and say, "Yeah, it's Hamato." His breath hitches in his throat as his eyes widen. His mouth opens and shuts about a MILLION times, like a fish. Hehe, fishy fishy. He starts stuttering. "Ya-you..y-you're..n-name is...I-I...h-how are-" "Dude, calm down and _breath_." I interrupted. He shuts up and takes in a deep breath. He takes another as I say, "There you go. Now, what were you trying to say?" I'm actually very curious as to what he was trying to tell me. "Y-you..you're my...um...I don' know how ta say this but...Leo...You're my..."

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

 _ **"Y-you..you're my...um...I don' know how ta say this but...Leo...You're my..."**_

Leo's POV

God, what am I, chopped liver? "What? I'm what?" I ask, getting impatient. He's just about to tell me, when I heard the bell for class ring...What? I have enhanced hearing. Don't judge me!

"I'm late for school!" I yell. Yeah, I know I hate school, but I can't be late to it. "How do ya know dat?" The redhead asked. I gave him a "seriously" look and said, like it was obvious, "Uh, enhanced hearing. Duh."

He looked shocked, but angry as I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. "Hey, kid. Firs' of all, how do ya 'ave enhanced hearin'? Secondly, PUT ME D-" I interrupt him, "No time to talk! Gotta go! Don't wanna be late!"

I zoom to school and set redhead, or should I say hothead, down. He was looking at me with his eyes wide open. "Ok...I'm officially freaked out. Wha' da 'ell was dat?!" He asked, obviously freaking out. Duh.

I shrugged and said, "Born with it. Delt with it. Worked with it. Trained with it. Shall I keep going?" I ask, bored out of my MIND! We walk into school and I ask, "What class do you have first?"

He takes out his schedule and looks at it. He reads the name. "English with Mr. Coolidane. Weird name." I look at my schedule and see that I have the same exact classes as him. "Hey! Our schedules are the same!" I told him.

He looked over at mine and made a face. "Weird, again." I hear the late bell ring and shout, "Oh, god. We're late!" I race over to him and say, "Sorry!" He looks at me and his eyes shoot open.

"Kid, no. N-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!" He yelled. I raced to the classroom and sat in a seat, hothead sitting next to me. "Oh, wait a second." I say as I zoom up to the teacher's seat and place a tack on it, then zoom back without anyone seeing me.

He looks at me with a "really" face. I shrug and look at the teacher as he walks in. "Hello class, my name i-OW!!" He yelled as he sat on the tack. Everyone, including hothead and me, busted up laughing at the teacher.

Except for a brown haired boy with glasses and a redheaded girl sitting up front. "WHO PUT THIS ON MY SEAT?!" The teacher shouted, angry. I stopped laughing and stared at the tack that he held in his hand.

I grew pale as he looked at me and said, "Was it you?!" I shook my head, vigorously. I didn't want to get in trouble on the first day. I pointed at hothead and he looked at me, not surprised that I was putting the blame on him.

The teacher looked at him and said, "Two days in detention!" Hothead looked shocked. He looked at me, angry, then at the teacher and said, "It wasn't me! It was him!" Hothead pointed at me. I shook my head, vigorously.

The boy with glasses and the redhead looked at me. The dude's eyes widened in shock when he saw me, like I was familiar to him. I don't know why, but...Anyway, the teacher ended up giving both me _and_ hothead two days in detention.

UGH!! Great. The first day of school and I already have detention. Eh, it's not the first time. Long story short, I ended up falling asleep half way through the lesson AND didn't pay attention, so I didn't learn anything.

Hothead's/Raph's POV

I was paying attention to the lesson, when, all of a sudden, I heard LOUD snoring and felt pressure against my shoulder. Everyone looked at me, then at the person next to me, Leo.

I looked at him, irritated that he was snoring and leaning against me. "Wake him up!" Mr. Coolidane yelled. I grinned, somewhat evil-ish, and slapped Leo across the face. Guess what?...

All he did was PUT HIS HEAD MORE ON MY SHOULDER!! I growled and stood up, picked him up and dropped him. He snorted and shot up, wide awake. "What'd I miss?" Leo asked.

The whole class busted up laughing, except for Donnie, the one with the glasses, and April, the redhead. Donnie looked at Leo with wide eyes, almost the same as when I first met Leo.

Donnie, or Donatello, is my immediate younger brother and April is his crush. He likes science-y things and LOVES to study. He's extremely smart and is one of those straight A's students.

Michelangelo, Mike, or Mikey is my youngest brother. He loves skateboarding, drawing, and is incredibly annoying. Mike is fifteen and Don is, too. I'm older, but I'm fifteen as well. Leo looks fifteen also. I guess we're all fifteen.

Anyway, Donnie looks like he recognizes Leo, as do I. You see, Donnie, Mikey, and I lost our older brother when we were only two. He was VERY protective of us and VERY unusual and mysterious.

He always had this secret and didn't tell us for our safety. He tried to keep us safe, but one day, he disappeared and we never knew why. His name? Well, that's easy. It's...Leonardo Hamato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

 ** _"His name? Well, that's easy. It's..._** ** _Leonardo_ _Hamato."_**

Leo's POV

It's been a LONG day. I'm bored! Well, that's an understatement. But, anyway, I fell asleep in almost all my classes. Except for art, gym, and, of course, lunch. Physical Education, a.k.a. gym, is my favorite subject because, well, I'm the fastest, most athletic person in school...Too much?...Ok.

I even beat hothead in dodgeball! He said he could win. Well, look where that got him, now? The coach was so impressed with my athleticism, that he put me on the basketball team. I said yes because, well, I've always wanted to play basketball! IT'S SO AWESOME!!!...

...Anyway, me and hothead were walking back to my abandoned apartment building, when, all of a sudden, a thought came to me. "Hey, hothead. I never got your real name." I said. I looked at him with genuine curiosity, wondering what his name is. Hothead rolled his eyes. "Raphael, call meh Raph." Hothe- _Raph_ said. Wait...Did he say his name was _Raphael_?!

My eyes widened as I realized his name seemed familiar. I blinked, rapidly, as my head started pounding. "Ah!" My hands went up to the sides of my head. I started shaking, feeling tremors run throughout my body, from my head to my feet. "-eo!...Wha-...?!" I could barely make out what Raph was saying. All I could hear was my pounding heart, beating in my ears. My eyes widened even more as I had a flashback.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _I heard crying and ran to my little bro's room. When I got there, I saw him sitting on the ground, holding his wrist, pain etched in his face. I ran over to him and sat beside him. I gently grabbed his wrist as he showed it to me. It looked sprained and bruised. "How did you get hurt?" I wasn't angry, I was concerned and worried._

 _"I-I was trying to m-make y-you proud by perfecting the k-kata that you d-did." My little brother said, crying. I was shocked, well, who wouldn't be? "I'll always be proud of you, Raphie." I hugged him, being cautious of his wrist. Raphie hugged back with his good arm, smiling. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Now, let's get Dad to fix your wrist." I helped him up and we both walked to Dad's room._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

When I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, I found myself breathing heavily, staring into worried emerald green eyes. "Leo, what just happened?! Are you ok?!" He asked me, steadying me when I tripped trying to get inside my home. I sat on the sofa that was in the middle of the room and put my head in my hands, breathing deeply. Shakily, I responded, "F-Flashback. Head h-hurts. Tired. Gonna g-go to s-sleep."

He was still worried, so I told him that I'd be fine and he could go home. He hesitated at the door, reluctant to leave me suffering. "Go, Raphael." I said, sternly. I exhaled, shakily, as I watched Raphael walk out the door. He doesn't know, hopefully. I don't want to cause any trouble. I layed down on the couch, using my arms as pillows. Does he know? There was only one thought on my mind before I fell asleep...

... **Does Raphael know he's my little brother?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

 ** _"Does Raphael know he's my little brother?"_**

Leo's POV

It was seven in the morning when I woke up. I groaned as I stretched because of the kink in my neck from sleeping on a couch. When I was done stretching, I stood up, only to double over in pain as my stomach growled, loudly, demanding food. I haven't eaten in, what, like three days? I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I'm hungry and I need food, like, A.S.A.P., but I also need to head to school. I stand straight, grab my backpack from next to the door, put my shoes on, and walk outside.

I closed the door to my abandoned apartment building (*coughs* home *coughs*), sigh and, withought turning around, say, "Hi, hothead." Sensing his shock, I turn to look at him, only to burst out laughing at the sight of his bulging eyes and hanging mouth. "How did ya?..." He paused as I pointed to my ears, smiling, cockily. "Right. Fergot 'bout dat." Raph grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but screamed and laughed as he started tickling me. "Ahahaha! Hothead, st-stop! Ahhh!! Hahahahahah!!! RAPHIE!!!" I screamed/laughed. I felt his hands leave my sides. When I looked at him, my eyes widened as I took in the scared and happy emotions showing in his eyes. "You...called meh Raphie?" Raph whispered, joy seeping into his words like sand through your fingers. It's there, then it's gone. "Yeah, why?" I asked him, worried/concerned by his facial expression.

Raph blinked, then stood up, offering me a hand. I took it as he mumbled, "No reason." I closed my eyes and envisioned the town clock. I saw that the time was 7:30. I opened my eyes to see Raph looking at me with a weird expression on his face. "What? It's 7:30. Time for school." I told him. He scoffed, then checked his watch. I had to refrain from laughing as I saw his eyes pop open. "Again I ask, how did ya know dat?" Raph asked me.

I shrugged. "It comes naturally. Now, come on or we're gonna be late." I grabbed his arm and zoomed to school. When we got to the front entrance, I stopped running. I saw Raph shaking his head, dizzy about our little trip. "Ok, warn meh next time, got it?" I nodded and skipped to my locker. I know I'm acting like a five year old, but what do you expect? I basically grew up on my own, no rules, no nothing. Well, except for my abilities.

My head shot up as I heard fighting down the hall. I zoomed to where the fighting came from and picked up the bully by his shirt, raising him at least five feet off the ground. I turned to look at the guy being bullied. He had baby blue eyes, blonde hair, a white t-shirt, orange hoodie, blue jeans, and orange and white Reeboks. I flung the bully, which I realized to be Jake, down the hall and watched as he slammed into a locker.

Jake's POV

I groaned as my head throbbed. How dare that kid throw me?! I stood up and charged him, only to slam into the wall behind the guy when he stepped to the side to avoid me. I heard laughter. I turned around to see the guy that threw me laughing with the red haired guy that looked like his brother- wait...Is that Raphael Hamato?! "Raph! How dare you let this scumbag treat me like this?!" I yelled at him.

Raph's POV

I laughed even harder at Jake's question. "'Cause. It's funny." I heard Jake growl and saw him running at Leo. I watched as Leo held his hand out and Jake froze in place. "What the-?!" Jake started to yell, but stopped as he screamed. Leo threw him down the hall using telekinesis. How the shell can he do that? The crowd that gathered was silent as they looked in shock at Leo. Jake was knocked out as his head slammed into the wall.

Leo's POV (sorry that I'm switching POV's so much)

I turned around and jumped as I saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked. They all rushed over, except Raph, the blonde, and another kid. They started yelling, asking me questions.

"How did you do that?!"

"Were you able to do that your whole life?!"

"Was that real?!"

"Did you really just defeat Jake?!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" I yelled, overwhelmed, fear evident in my voice. Everyone backed up as I started shaking. I took a step back as I saw Raph walk towards me, concern etched in his face. "Hey, Leo. It's a'right. It's jus' meh." I took another step back. My breathing increased and I felt like fainting. One of the two that didn't rush me that looked similar to Raph, except he had brown hair, stepped forward and said, "He's having a panic attack. Leo, stay calm, ok? Breathe for me." I took in a shaky breath as my eyes darted everywhere. I looked at everyone, then my eyes landed on the kid that Jake bullied. He came up and hugged me. "It's ok, Leo. You'll be ok." He said. How do these people know my name? My vision got blurry as I had a flashback.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _I was running. From who? Well, from the scientists that wanted to experiment on me. They wanted to know how I had these abilities and why only I have them. Some think it's just a genetic error. Others think otherwise. I was starting to get exhausted. I've been running for hours as they chased me on motorcycles, in helicopters, and in cars._

 _I grunted as my legs gave out. I saw their vehicles stop and park as they got out and walked up to me. I looked up at them and used the last of my energy to teleport me to an abandoned apartment building_ **(the one he lives in now).** _I passed out on the floor and didn't wake up for three days. When I did, I was starving, thirsty, and scared._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I slowly opened my eyes to feel myself being carried somewhere. I panicked as I thought it was the scientists that almost took me when I was five. I jumped up and floated ten feet off the ground. I looked down, only to realize that it was Raphael carrying me with the blonde and the brunette. They looked up at me as I hesitantly landed on the ground. They waited patiently as I surveyed my surroundings.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I realized I was outside and it was dark out. We were near a gigantic house with, like, five floors. "W-Where a-are we? W-Why are we h-here?" I asked. I looked at them and could see the concern in their eyes by the way I was acting. My eyes shot to the brunette as he walked over to me. I flinched as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. "My name's Donatello, call me Donnie. The blonde is Michelangelo, you can call him Mikey." Donnie frowned as I flinched, but smiled when I shook his hand.

Raph came over, Mikey trailing behind him, and gently laid his hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but I still flinched. I couldn't help it. The flashback was still in my head as it always is and it always will be. "Hey, ya ok, Leo? Wha' happened?" Raph asked me. I tensed and shook my head, whimpering. I didn't want to relive that memory. The horror those scientists brought me gave me chills.

My eyes widened as the front door to the house we were standing in front of opened. I watched as someone stepped onto the front porch. It was a middle-aged man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a kimono with...wait, that symbol looks familiar. My eyes widened even more as I examined it. I took my backpack, that I didn't realize I had on, off my back and rummaged through it. I gently and slowly pulled out a throwing star with the same symbol on it as the man wearing the kimono.

I heard gasps, but didn't pay attention. I've had this since I was three, but I never knew where I got it from. My breathing became faster and I started shaking. Like what happened at school, except this one was different, I had a flashback to when I was two.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _I was cuddling my younger brothers when, all of a sudden, I heard a loud BANG!! My younger brothers started screaming and crying. Even though I was two, I still knew how to care for my brothers. I hummed to them and they slowly started to get quiet. Once they were asleep, I teleported to the living room with the powers that I hid from my brothers to keep them safe. Once I did, I tried to hold in a scream as I saw a man in a lab coat standing beside Dad with a tranquilizer gun pointed at his chest. I ended up screaming, anyway._

 _They both turned to look at me. Dad's eyes widened in fear and the man in the lab coat smirked. "And you said he was sleeping." The man said. He walked over to me, but I teleported beside Dad. The man frowned, but turned around and looked at my Dad. "Well, ain't he special. Get over here child." He said that last thing to me. I shook my head and grabbed onto Dad's kimono. This guy was scary. Why does he need me? When the guy in the lab coat saw me shake my head, he scowled and stalked over to me. Dad stood in front of me, taking a protective stance. The scientist, or pharmacist, punched Dad. Dad roundhouse kicked him and gave him an uppercut._

 _Dad looked at me, fear in his eyes, and yelled at me to run. My eyes widened and darted to my brothers' room. I shook my head and looked at Dad, silently pleading him to let me stay with my brothers and protect them. He sighed in understanding, but said, as he fought off the scientist, "There will be more coming. They do not want your brothers. They want **you** , Leonardo. If you run, you will be keeping your brothers safe. Now, GO!!" I looked between the two fighting components, then nodded and teleported somewhere._

 _I viewed my surroundings and saw that I was in the woods behind our house. I darted into them and climbed a tree. I waited there and heard running footsteps and saw several scientists searching the woods, no doubt looking for me. I waited for a few more hours, then jumped high into the air and started flying. I flew to what looked to be an abandoned park in the middle of the woods. I landed and looked around. This could suit me for a while. I just need to scavenge for food and clothing._

 _I stayed at that park for a year, then left to find a new place as I heard the scientists getting too close to it. I was flying above New York City as I found something shiny on the ground in an alleyway. I flew down, picked it up, and started flying again, slowly. I examined it and realized it was a throwing star. I tucked it in the backpack that I found at the park and started looking for food and a place to live._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I groaned as I squinted my eyes open, my head pounding to the rhythm of my speeding heart. I looked around and saw that I was inside the house that the man walked out of. I slowly sat up. "Hey. Thought ya'd neva' wake up." I looked to where I heard the voice from and saw Raph sitting in a chair next to me. "Where...Where am I?" I asked, shaking from the flashback. Raph noticed my shaking, so he sat on the couch next to me and layed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched, but gave him a reassuring smile as I saw him frown. "You're-" Raph was interrupted by the man I saw at the front door a little while ago, walking down the stairs with Mikey and Donnie trailing behind him. The thing the man said surprised me... **"Welcome home, Leonardo."**

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

 ** _"You're-" Raph was interrupted by the man I saw at the front door a little while ago, walking down the stairs with Mikey and Donnie trailing behind him. The thing the man said surprised me..._ "Welcome home, Leonardo."**

Leo's POV

My eyes widened in shock. How does this guy know my name? Where am I? And why did he say 'welcome home'? This isn't my home. The abandoned apartment building's my home. Why is he saying this is my home?! My breathing sped up as thoughts raced through my head. "Woah. Take it easy, Leo," Donnie said rushing over. He stopped running to me as I jumped up again, and teleported to a corner.

Everyone watched me as I slid down the wall, curled into a ball, and started rocking back and forth. I spaced out for a few seconds, but flinched away from the outstretched hand in front of me. My eyes trailed up the arm to see that it was Donnie who was offering to help me up. "Sensei, this is what I told you about. His reaction to physical contact is for him to flinch or shy away," Donnie said, turning towards the man who seems to be their father? I don't know. I'm too busy panicking to notice the rest of their conversation.

"-eo?" Huh? "LEO!!" I jump up at the sound of yelling and turn towards the voice. Raph is looking at me concerned. "Ya ok, Leo?" He asked. I hear labored breathing and realize that I was breathing too quickly for my body to keep up with. The last this I heard was everyone screaming my name before I passed out.

Raphs POV

Shit! "Leo!!" I ran over and caught him before he hit the floor. This is the fourth time he passed out! "Donnie, what's wrong with him?!" I heard Mikey ask. I looked up to fine Sensei, Mike, and Donnie standing around me and Leo, panicking. Well, Sensei was calm and collected, but whatever. "I-I-I don't know! Let me che-," "Donnie..." I whispered.

I squeezed Leo closer to me as I realized that he was about thirty pounds underweight. I could feel his ribs! But without touching him, he looks about the average weight of a teenager, with muscle! Donnie looked at me concerned. "What is it, Raph?" I looked over at him. "He's _really_ skinny," I whispered. I watched as Donnie's eyes widened at the new information.

He knelt down and lifted Leo's shirt up slowly. Everyone gasped, including me. Leo's rubs looked as if they were about to stab through his skin. It looks almost painful. "H-He's malnourished. That's gotta be the source of him passing out due to not having any food or water in his system. He needs food immediately!" Donnie said, panicking. "On it!" Mikey rushes to the kitchen.

Donnie turned back to me and said, "I need to take him to measure his weight, but he needs to be standing up." Don didn't need to say anymore. I nodded and stood up, carrying Leo to Donnie's makeshift infirmary. We walked over to the scale and I carefully positioned Leo on it. As the scale measured him, I couldn't help but to feel anxious.

How much does Leo weigh?

I was taken aback at the number on the scale when it was done. I heard Donnie gasped in horror. We stood there frozen for a while. Mikey walked in and placed the food on Donnie's table. As he then turned to look at us, he said, "Master Splinter is meditating in his room and here's the food for Le-" Mikey paused as he saw the horror on Donnie's face and the fear on mine. "What's wrong, D?" Mikey asked, scared. He walked over. Donnie shakily pointed at the scale. Mikey turned to it and his face paled.

He looked like he saw a ghost. As a matter of fact, we all look like we've seen a ghost because of the numbers on the scale. How is Leo still alive right now? It's next to near impossible for _any_ teenager to be alive with the weight Leo has. On the scale, it blinked in big, black numbers. Those numbers were……

 ** _63.8 lbs_**

 **TBC…**

 **HELLO EVERYONE!!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON AND I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!! BUT I'M BACK AND THERE IS A NEW UPDATE!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! BYE BYE!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's POV

Ringing. Voices. Darkness.

I try to pry my eyes open and succeed after the third try. I blinked to get my eyes adjusted to the light. I try to sit up, but my arms shake too much. So, I lower myself back down on the cot- wait. Cot? I was on the floor last I remember. A-And people were near me. They were asking me things. I tried to push my thoughts away as I took deep breaths.

I realized that there were four figures trying to talk to me while crowding the cot. I flinched away and looked up at them. It was Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and the man with the familiar symbol on his kimono. They stopped talking and backed away when they saw I needed space. I looked at Raph, since I was most comfortable around him, and asked, "W-What happened? Where am I?"

My eyes moved from Raph and started around the room. There was a desk covered in papers, viles, and beakers, a large cabinet filled with what looked like medicines and first-aid, and a few other cots besides the one I'm on. There was also a coffee machine, with coffee made, on the desk as well. I flinched when I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

My head whipped around and I relaxed when I realized it was Raph. He helped me sit up and put a few pillows up to support my back. He was about to say something, but frowned when my stomach let out a loud growl. I winced in pain and wrapped my arms around my stomach, doubling over.

I stretched my arm across the room, grabbed the empty mug on the desk, filled it with coffee, and brought my arm back. Immediately, the coffee went down my throat, soothing my growling stomach for now. Everyone was shocked with the event that took place, but their expressions changed to concern with the fact I was in pain.

I saw Mikey's face light up with an idea. "What do you wanna eat, Leo?" I raised an eyebrow. Why is he offering me food? I give him a fake smile. "I'm not hungry, Mike," I told him. Right after I said that, my stomach let out a loud growl of protest. I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. I'm just gonna make some soup," Mikey doubtfully said. He skipped out of the room, whistling a tune.

I watched him walk out. I don't want him to waste his time and food on me. He could be using that soup to feed himself, Raph, and Donnie. I looked back at Raph. "What h-happened," I asked again, "b-before I woke up here?" Raph looked away from Donnie, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with him. His emerald green eyes stared at my sapphire blue eyes as he told me what happened when I passed out.

"Well, ya passed out and I caught ya before ya hit da floor. Mikey was freakin' out and askin' wha' happened. I held ya and," Raph patted my stomach and I flinched, "found out that ya were about sixty pounds unda' weight. So, Donnie brought ya in 'ere an' examined ya ta see if dere was anythin' else wrong with ya. He found nothin' besides yer malnourishment." When Raph was done explaining, I leaned back against the pillows, processing everything as I kept a hand on my stomach.

It's not my fault I haven't been eating. The only food I can get is from school or if someone I help is kind and gives me money in appreciation. The tension in the air seemed to disappear when Mikey came into the room. "One soup delivery for a Leonardo," Mikey exclaimed.

He grinned and walked over to me. I gave him a small smile and took the tray, carefully setting it on my lap. I stared into the bowl then picked up the spoon and slowly started eating. I gave Donnie his coffee mug back apologetically. He went to his desk, Mikey went into the living room to play video games, and Raph pulled up a seat next to the cot I was on. He's the only one I'm really comfortable around with minimal flinching.

As I was eating, I felt a pain in my stomach. I wrapped one arm around my stomach and kept my other hand holding the bowl. Raph noticed my change and frowned. "Ya ok?" He asked quietly. He knows I don't like attention all that well. I nodded then grunted quietly when another shot of pain went through my stomach. Raph put his hand on my shoulder and gently turned me towards him.

I was surprised that I didn't flinch. He lifted me up, sat down on the cot, then set me on his lap. He grabbed the half eaten bowl of soup and set it on the table next to the cot. He then started rubbing circles on my back while I rested my head on his chest. Raph's other hand was gently rubbing small circles on my stomach. The pain slowly lessened and I relaxed my tense shoulders.

"Thank you," I sincerely whispered to him. It felt nice to be cared for. My mind was, for once, not racing with the memories of the scientists and I was actually feeling happy instead of sad. "No problem," Raph whispered to me. He's being nice. I snuggle more into him and feel my eyes droop a little. "Go to sleep, Leo. You need it," Raph told me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

I agree with him. I've only gotten about four hours of sleep the past three days because of hunger pains and the nightmares keeping me awake. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Raph. I think he thought I was sleeping because he whispered, "Night, bro," and I was out like a light.

 _Nightmare/Memory_

 _I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a white ceiling. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust as I looked around the room. I shuddered when I saw syringes, viles, scalpels, and...scientists! My eyes widened in fear and, when I realized I was strapped to a lab table, I started struggling to escape. I thought I got away! I thought I escaped them!_

 _My struggling ceased as I heard someone chuckling. I watched as a scientist walked over to me and ruffled my black hair with an evil grin. My sapphire blue eyes widened even more when I realized I couldn't teleport away from here. Why weren't my powers working?!_

 _"Oh, your powers won't work here. I've designed this place to...let's say...block your powers and contain them within you. But don't worry. I'll find out eventually of what makes them exist," the scientist explained to me. My breathing increased as I started struggling again. I wanna go home! Back to dad, Raphie, Mikey, and Donnie. But I can't. I have to keep the scientists away. I'm only six years old! Who would do this to a child?!_

 _I screamed in fear and pain as one of the scientists jabbed me with a syringe. My vision started fading. "Oh. Before you "sleep", just know that you won't leave here for a while," the main scientist said. The last thing I heard before I passed out was evil laughter._

 _End of Nightmare/Memory_

"AH!!" I screamed as I jolted awake. Tears were streaming down my face as I panted. I hated that memory with every fiber of my being. Just like the rest of my memories. So much for being happy and having an empty mind. I felt arms tighten around me and looked up to find emerald green eyes staring at me concerned. Raph stayed with me the entire time I was asleep?

I watched his eyes widen as he saw the tears. He moved one of his hands and wiped my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed my eyes shut. I hate my life. Running footsteps could be heard as Donnie, Mikey, and their dad came running into the infirmary.

They noticed me awake and crying, so they came to the side of the cot. I opened my eyes and looked at them with tears running in streams down my face. Why did I have to have a nightmare here? I don't want them to worry over someone like me. "What happened? Why is Leo crying?" Mikey asked. "He was movin' in his sleep and mutterin' things. I think he had a nightmare," Raph explained to his family.

I looked up at Raph and watched as he seemed to contemplate something. His emerald green eyes stared deeply into mine as if trying to read my thoughts. I quickly looked away. "Do ya wanna talk about yer nightmare?" Raph whispered so only I could hear. I can't let them know what happened to me. I shook my head and held onto Raph tighter, trying to will the memories away. Just for a little while, at least.

"W-What...What time is it?" I asked while looking around. There was no clock in here but I figured someone had a phone on them. "It's about 2:15 in the morning," Mikey answered. I looked at him as he told me this. I have to get my bag and head back to my abandoned apartment building. I have to take care of her. I haven't taken care of her all day. My eyes widened in alarm as these thoughts went through my head.

I jumped off Raph's lap and off the cot. I asked quickly, panicking, "Where's my bag?!" Everyone seemed shocked and alert at my panicky state. Donnie seemed to snap out of it as he retreaved my backpack from his cabinet next to his desk that I never noticed. It was smaller than the other one he had. He handed me my bag and, as soon as I grabbed it, I ran. I had to get to her and give her the apple and banana I managed to grab for her.

"LEO WAIT!!!" I heard them calling out to me, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I ran as fast as I could out the door and down the streets. I tried to lose them through alleyways but they were too quick for me to out run them. Unless...I used my super speed and raced to my abandoned apartment building. They could never catch me because I was too fast for them. I made it to the building and rushed to open the door. I heard gentle sobs but they stopped in fright when I came into the room.

"Don't worry. It's just me," I said softly. I looked at the corner of the living space and watched as a shadow moved. She crawled towards me, then stood and ran. She hugged me and started crying. "W-Where have you b-been?! I w-was so w-worried when you didn't come home!" I felt guilt hit me like a bus.

"I'm so super sorry I didn't come home. I wasn't feeling well and a few friends took care of me," I watched her eyes look at me alarmed, but relaxed at the thought of me getting help, "but when I realized what time it was, I ran all the way back here to you. I didn't forget about you ok?" I explained to her. I left out the thought of the memories resurfacing and hugged her, squeezing her tiny body, trying to comfort her.

"I have something for you," I told her cheekily as we broke away from the hug. She looked excited as she said, "Is it food?" I hummed mischievously and smirked. But inside my mind, I was sad at the fact that her thought of a surprise was food. Me and her were extremely malnourished, and I try to take care of her and I, but it's hard considering that we were homeless with no parents.

I picked her up and set her down on the couch, then I reached into my bag. She squealed happily at the sight of the apple and the banana. I gave her the apple and saved the banana incase she was still hungry. I already ate but felt bad that Mike had to waste his food on me. I watched her eat happily. She abruptly stopped eating and got off the couch.

I watched in confusion but then smiled as she sat on my lap and layed her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you, big brother," she whispered to me. My smile grew as happy tears glistened in my eyes. We've been with each other for two years. I found her crying near a dumpster and wanted to help. She told me her parents didn't want her and threw her onto the streets. I offered to take care of her and she agreed gratuitously.

I've been sneaking food into my backpack from school and attempting to feed her. My heart pangs whenever she gets hunger pains, but I feed her as much as I can, which isn't often. She said I could name her. So I named her Shadow and she's only six, but I vowed to take care of her no matter what I had to do. So, I simply watched with a smile as she ate her apple happily, but what I didn't know was that someone was going to be here soon.

Raph's POV

Mike, Don, and I watched as Leo sped away from us faster than anything we've ever seen. We stopped running as we panted. He was so fast! But he does have super powers though. That might explain it. "Where did he go, Donnie?" Mikey asked, wanting to help Leo and wondering why he ran off scared. We all were wondering that.

Donnie seemed to process this information, but I knew exactly where he was. "Follow me," I told them sternly. I ran off before they could answer but I knew they were following. I ran all the way to a certain building that I knew Leo would be at. I stopped in front of the door and waited for my brothers to catch up. I watched as they stopped near me and panted with sweat rolling down their faces.

"Couldn't you...have just ran...slower?" I rolled my eyes at Donnie's question. As soon as they caught their breaths, they looked at the building in confusion as to why I brought them here. "Dude, why are we here? Shouldn't we be looking for Leo?" Mikey asked confusedly. They both looked at me for answers but I simply shrugged and said, "Dis was where I first met Leo. He was up on da rooftop and afta I told him ta come down, he was goin' ta open da door."

"Oh," they both said. I've been wondering why Leo seemed as if he was keeping things from us. Now I guess I'm about to figure something out. And I'm going to get answers as to why he was so scared when he ran here. I put my ear to the door and heard Leo talking to someone. I couldn't here the other voice that well but, when I knocked, the voices stopped other than one word uttered.

"Shit," I heard Leo say from the other side of the door. I heard rustling from the other side of the door, then padding feet headed in a direction inside the building. Then, the sound of shoes along the floor could be heard as they stopped in front of the other side of the door. The door was then unlocked and slowly opened. Leo's face showed shock and alarm from seeing me in the doorway. "Raph?!" Was all he shouted.

I frowned as I looked at the emotions showing in his eyes. He seemed to look away as if he knew I was searching for something within his gaze. "W-What are you guys doing here?" He asked while looking down. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Mikey. "We were wondering where you headed off to, dude. You just ran out without telling us where you were headed!"

I glared at Mikey and watched as he looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back at Leo, but then noticed that the door was only opened enough to see him in the doorway. "Whatcha got in dere?" I asked him. Leo's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he looked at us with wide eyes. We could tell that he didn't want to tell us. But that wasn't going to stop us from asking.

Leo's POV

I can't tell them about her. She'll get taken away from me. "U-Umm..." I stuttered. My enhanced hearing heard her whispering to me. She knew about my powers. She made sure I was the only one who could hear. "Leo, it's ok...Just tell them to go away and to leave you alone for the night. Tell them you're really tired and just wanna rest," She whispered super quietly. I was able to hear everything she said though.

I used my telepathy and told her that it was a good idea and told her I would try. She whispered back that she was going to be okay. I sighed and turned back to Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I took a deep breath before answering Raph's question. "It's nothing. Just what I normally have in here. You know, a couch, my backpack, and all that. I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. But I'll see you three tomorrow at school, okay?" I told them.

It's half true, what I said. I really was tired, but I didn't just have a couch and my bag in here. I had her, too. "Good job," I heard her whisper to me. I telepathically said, "Thank you," and looked down at the ground again. I could tell they didn't believe me, but knew that they were going to drop the subject and leave me alone. For now.

"Fine. But we're gonna find out why yer not actin' like ya self, Leo," Raph told me. I closed my eyes and listened to them leave. When they were out of hearing range, I sighed in relief and closed the door. I locked it and turned to watch as Shadow left her corner of the living space and walked over to the couch. She patted the spot next to her, signaling for me to sit down.

I walked over to her and sat on the couch. Shadow crawls onto my lap and, like earlier, lays her head on my chest. She put one of her hands on my shoulder and wrapped the other one around me. "I love you, big brother," She whispered tiredly to me. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arms around her small, fragile body. I hugged her closer to me and rested my head on hers as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, little sister," I whispered back to her. I waited about ten minutes for her to fall asleep. I don't blame that she's up this late. She was worried sick about me and thought she was alone again. When she fell asleep, I closed my eyes and let the tears that I've been holding back run down my face. _I'm sorry I left you alone, Shadow. I'm so sorry_ , I thought to myself. I layed my head on hers and silently cried myself to sleep.

 **TBC...**

 **I told you guys that I'd make the chapter long. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently. But I made it up to you in this chapter. I guess. Anyway bye bye!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just wanted to give you a little summary of what Shadow looks like. She has black hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and she wears a black dress. She is also three feet, nine inches tall. Ok that's it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Previously:**

 _I closed my eyes and let the tears that I've been holding back run down my face._ I'm sorry I left you alone, Shadow. I'm so sorry _, I thought to myself. I layed my head on hers and silently cried myself to sleep._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo's POV

I groaned as my mental alarm woke me up. Well, time for school, I guess. I am _so_ not looking forward to this. Especially after yesterday. I looked down in my lap and smiled as I saw Shadow curled into my chest. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up, but I can't just leave her sleeping only for her to wake up to me gone.

I gently shook her awake. "Wakey, wakey, Shadow. Time to get up," I whispered. I watched as her icy blue eyes fluttered open and she stretched her tiny limbs. She looked so tired when she looked up at me. I smiled and poked her side, listening to her adorable little giggle.

Shadow looked up at me and smiled. "I guess it's time for you to go to school?" She asked, tilting her head. I nodded, gently setting her down on the couch and standing up. "I'll be sure to bring home some more food, 'kay?" I told her. I listened to her squeal, then gave her the banana for breakfast. She thanked me, then opened the peel and offered me a piece. "Nope," I shook my head, "I got that for _you_ , not me. So, eat it," I said, chuckling. Shadow giggled and ate the banana happily. I smiled, then winced and placed a hand on my stomach as it gave a pang at being denied food. Luckily, Shadow didn't notice. I don't want her to worry.

I grabbed my backpack, giving Shadow a hug. "I'll see you later, L'il sis. I promise not to be late, okay?" I promised her. I watched her nod. She wouldn't let go, though. I let her hug me for a little more, then told her I had to go. "I love you, Shadow," I whispered, smiling. "Love you too, Leo," She replied. I gave her one last goodbye hug, then walked out of the apartment, closing and locking the door.

 _Good luck_ , Shadow whispered to me. I smiled and walked towards the school, making sure to keep my head down and my guard up. I don't want anymore mishaps like yesterday. God, it still freaks me out. They asked so many questions, just like the... _scientists_. I really hope nobody will freak me out today. And, of course, Raph is following me.

I rolled my eyes, but continued walking. "Hi, Raph," I said. Raph groaned and walked up beside me. "I can never sneak up on you," he grumbled. I chuckled. No one ever has. Well, _they_ have.

 _No, Leo! Don't think of them! It'll bring back bad memories_ , I thought.

I shook my head to clear it, and asked Raph, "So, how is everything?" He answered with "just peachy". I shrugged at his answer, deciding to get my answers from infiltrating his mind. I smirked discretely to myself. I get it's rude, but it's fun, too.

Concentrating, I was able to catch what he was thinking. _Shit, now he's gonna know somethin's up. Gotta be more careful. He can't find out. Not yet. Steer clear, Raphael!_ I blinked in confusion. What the hell-uh-shell, was that? I mean, it's not hard to tell something was wrong, but what is he steering clear of? Wait...is he working with the scientists?

 _No! Leo, stop! Don't go down that path!_ My conscience warned.

But, it was too late. My mind was already thinking of the different things _they_ did to me. The scientists... I gasped as I felt another memory coming forth. With my hands on my head, Raph helped steady me as I tipped. "...eo! Leonardo!" I could barely catch what he was saying. My head hurt so much. That usually means the memory is important. I readied myself for the memory. Then, it began.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _I was being wheeled through blinding white hallways, blurred faces around me, and mumbled voices talking. I felt disoriented, lolling my head to the side as I looked around._ Where did they bring me this time _, I thought to myself. The scientist near me smirked. He seemed to be the important one here. Like he was in charge. But, what would I know? I'm only eight._

 _Before I was wheeled into the room they were bringing me to, I passed out. The scientists had injected me with something earlier, I guess. In my dreams, I dreamt of a three little boys and a really tall man. One little boy had red hair and an attitude, another had brown hair and a gap in his teeth, and the final one had blonde hair and freckles with a bouncy attitude._

 _They looked so familiar, but I can't place it. The only thing I know about people is that I never had a family. I was an orphan. Or at least that's what they told me. I wish I knew who my family was. Or if they were even alive or not._

 _I suddenly awoke to find myself in a padded room. Attempting to use my powers, I found they didn't work, making me get frustrated and scared. Why aren't they working? I can barely remember anything. Why can't I remember?! I saw a mirror on the other side of the room. But, knowing a lot more than I should, I knew it was a mirror where people can see through one side, but not the other. A two-way mirror._

 _I shook my head to rid myself of any leftover dizziness, and stood up, looking around. It's just pads on a wall. But on the side where I think I entered, there was a little hatch. I saw that the hatch led to outside, also seeing the hatch connected to the door. I made my way over, only to be electrocuted. Darkness invaded my vision, and I passed out again._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I panted as I stood there. What, the, actual, frick?! What memory was that?! When did that even happen?! "Leo!" Oh, right. Duh. "I-I'm okay, Raph," I groaned. Raph looked unconvinced, seeming to not believe me. "Dude, your eyes were rolling into the back of your head, and I've been calling your name for fifteen minutes!" Wow. New record for him.

I rolled my eyes, and continued walking to school. Then I heard the school bell ring, making me panick. "That was the late bell!!" I grabbed Raph's hand, and concentrated. I've never teleported two beings before. So, let's give it a try. I closed my eyes, then reopened them to find myself in school, in my first period class. Raph looked shocked, but then rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat. I sat down in mine just for the teacher to walk in. "Alright class please turn to page-...why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?" The teacher questioned.

I looked around, panicking as I saw everyone was staring at me and Raph with wide eyes. "Th-They appeared out of nowhere, teach'. Just showed up out of thin air!" One student exclaimed. My breathing became heavier. I looked to Raph and found him staring at me with concerned eyes.

 _Help me!_ I screamed to him, yet my mouth didn't move nor open.

Raph's eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head. Guess he didn't expect to hear my voice in his head. He turned to the teacher, asking if me and him could use the bathroom. The teacher, Mrs. Michelle, allowed, although hesitantly, since we were the center of attention. Me and Raph quickly got out of our seats and rushed to the bathroom, closing and locking the main door. I was breathing heavily. Now that we were away from people, I could voice my panic to Raph.

"I-I shouldn't have done that! Why did I do that?! I'm so stupid!" I shouted, turning to Raph. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked down and widened his eyes in shock and worry. I looked down and panicked more as ice formed under my feet, showing just how panicked I really was. "I-I...I cant go back out there. I have to leave...I have to-..." I whispered, eyes darting everywhere. From the sink, to the stalls, to the main door, to Raph.

 _Help me...Oh god, help me, Raphie_.

Raph came over to catch me just as my knees gave out. I know he heard what I had thought because I had telepathically reached out to him, just like I did in class. I placed my hands on my head, squeezing my eyes closed as Raph rocked me back and forth, trying his best to comfort me. The ice continued to spread, filling the bathroom completely. Raph then spoke gently, "I'll try to help you, Leo. I promise..."

 ** _"I promise, bro..."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

 _I placed my hands on my head, squeezing my eyes closed as Raph rocked me back and forth, trying his best to comfort me. T_ _he ice continued to spread, filling the bathroom completely. Raph then spoke gently, "I'll try to help you, Leo. I promise..."_

 ** _"I promise, bro..."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo's POV

I can't believe I did that. And the ice is going to have to be cleaned up. I snuggle up into Raph's arms with my head resting on his shoulder. Raph and I were gazing around the bathroom, taking in the stalagmites of ice, and the ice covering _everything_.

Then, I can feel Raph's gaze land on me, his eyes seeming to soften. His tensed muscles were still there. I sighed. The power I'm going to use in the classroom takes a lot out of me. "I gotta do something when we get back to the classroom, but prepare to catch me if I lose my balance," I told Raph, "and don't be afraid if I pass out." Raph nodded, albeit hesitantly, and let me stand.

I waved my left hand in a circular motion, all the ice disappearing. I grabbed Raph's hand, and teleported us back to the classroom. I looked around and saw all of the students staring at us, looking as if they've seen a ghost.

I glance at Raph. _Get ready, and keep one hand on my shoulder_ , I telepathically say. He nodded and steps behind me, putting his right hand on my shoulder. I look out over the room once more, then prepare myself. I close my eyes and raise my hands, waving them around the room. My eyes open, but they are not my normal sapphire-blue color. They are now white, no pupil or anything, and glowing a faint blue.

" _Forget_..." I whisper. I repeat it three times. It seemed to take affect when everyone, except Raphael, seemed to start forgetting everything that happened with me and my powers.

" _Forget what has happened, through past or the present; for what shall become, is nothing more than hesitance_ ," I recite this from memory, the spirits having taught me this, " _F_ _orget everything that has happened, no matter the count; from what you all saw from me, having no reason to doubt_."

I could feel Raph's shocked eyes scanning the room as a blue haze surrounded us. Though, to any onlookers from the outside of the classroom, would only see the teacher teaching his students.

" _You have nothing to fear, for what has been told; should never have been revealed, now relax and everything will be sealed off_..." I finish the last part of reciting, feeling sweat protrude down my forehead. Raph's quick reflexes caught me before I hit the floor. I panted, looking up at him. _Thank you_. Raph nodded with a smile.

I looked around the room once it was clear I could stand. Everyone, even the teacher, was seeming to rest. But I knew it would only last ten seconds. I sit down at my desk, Raph sitting at his. Then everyone wakes up, and it's like nothing ever happened. Mr. Coolidane goes back to teaching, the students copying notes in their notebooks.

Raph turns to me with questioning eyes. "A spell I learned when I was thirteen. It still takes a lot of energy out of me," I whispered to him, laughing sheepishly. "Impressive. That was so cool, though," Raph whispered back, smirking. We turned back to the lesson.

 _This day can't be any slower._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Donnie's POV **(For the first time in forever~! Ok, I'll stop ;-;)**

I've been waiting to talk to Leo since I saw him first period. But there are a few things that confuse me. One, I don't remember most of first period. Two, everything seemed normal and that irked me. And three, Leo seemed out of energy and Raph seemed shocked.

I've been meaning to talk to Leo about that because, for some reason, my instincts were telling me he had something to do with Mr. Coolidane's classroom. It's lunchtime right now, so maybe I'll be able to find him. After grabbing my food, I looked for Raph and Leo.

"YO, DON! Over here!"

Speak of the devil and he shall arise. I looked over to who called me, seeing Raph waving me over with Leo sitting next to him. I smiled and walked to their table. "Hey, guys," I greeted, sitting down. Leo smiled and nodded in greeting. I returned the smile, then turned to both of them.

"I was going to ask Leo this, but I don't quite remember what happened first period in Mr. Coolidane's class," I watched Leo tense up, "So, could either of you fill me in?" I asked. Leo pursed his lips and looked down at the table.

I watched Raph put a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder, Leo giving him a weak smile. I waited patiently, not wanting to pressure Leo into anything he doesn't want to do. Leo opened his mouth to speak...

"HEY, DON!! HEY, LEO AND RAPH!!!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the loud yelling, but then Raph and I groaned as Mikey sat down. "Keep it down, ya chucklehead. Everyone's starin'," Raph grumbled. True to Raph's statement, most of the people in the cafeteria were staring at our table.

I smiled nervously, then turned to glare at Mikey. "Sorry not sorry, dudes," Mikey grinned. I just shook my head and continued eating, forgetting the conversation I had with Leo and Raph.

Leo's POV

Oh, my god. My heart was bound to beat right out of my chest if that conversation continued. I'm glad that Donnie had forgotten the conversation. I remained tense, though. I know he isn't, but when Donnie asked me that question, it felt like he was one of the scientists. I felt like I was back with them.

They were asking questions, poking and prodding to see what makes me tick, what makes my powers tick. But nobody knows. No one knows where I came from. They can't find out. No one can find out. They can't find out!

"Leo. Hey, bud. Calm down, it's okay. You're safe with us," Raph whispered to me. I didn't notice, but I had been hyperventilating. I looked up and was relieved that Donnie and Mikey were too caught up in their own little conversation to notice my problem.

I looked back to Raph who was looking at me with concern shining in his bright emerald green eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

 _I can't think of them. Not right now. I'm in school. I have to get back to Shadow. She needs food, and today she has to get washed. I can't take care of her if I keep thinking of them. Think of Shadow. Think of Shadow_ , I thought to myself. I took a few more deep breaths, finally calming down. I smiled weakly at Raph, him giving me a small smile in return.

 _Thank you_. I smiled more at Raph. He nodded his head. We jumped as the bell rang, then gathered our things, threw out our food, and walked to class. Raph and I were walking to Mr. Glaxo's class. He was 'discretely' trying to make sure I was okay.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," I said to him. Raph narrowed his eyes and pushed my shoulder playfully, smirking. We reached class and sat in our seats. Raph made sure his seat was close to mine. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, my mind constantly drifting between the scientists and Shadow.

 _Just get through the day. Give her the apple juice carton and the pizza in the baggy when you get there. Just get through the day_ , I thought to myself, repeating it like a mantra as I tried to get through the school day. My stomach gave a pang at being denied food for so long. I felt disoriented, dizzy and my headache growing fiercely as I wrapped my left arm around my stomach and put my right hand on Raph's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as I waited for the feeling to pass.

I felt Raph's eyes land on me, worry shining brighter than the concern he had earlier. "Leo? What's wrong?" Raph asked. I shook my head, wincing as the pain got stronger. "Stomach...' _urts_ ," I whispered, my throat sore as all shell. I couldn't hear what he said to me as I passed out, falling into Raph's side.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**

 **Hey everyone. I kept forgetting to mention. I just wanted to let you all know if anyone was confused, that Raph, Leo, Don, and Mikey are seventeen. Okay, byeeeeee!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

 _I couldn't hear what he said to me as I passed out, falling into Raph's side._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raph's POV

Oh, fuck. Leo passed out again. Goddamnit. I glance up at the teacher and around the classroom. No one seemed to notice Leo passing out, which is sort of a relief. I do not want to cause a scene and have Leo be brought to the hospital.

I heard soft groaning and looked down to see Leo lifting his head from my shoulder. He looked around lazily before his eyes set on me. His arm was still wrapped around his stomach.

"Raphie...?" Leo questioned.

I nodded and gave him a once over. He seemed okay, besides the severe malnutrition. I looked Leo in the eyes and saw his grateful look. He must be happy that I did not bring attention to him.

"Raphael and Leonardo Hamato? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Glaxo spoke up.

Leo and I tensed up, but then Leo did something really unexpected. Not that anyone else knew. His eyes turned a light violet as he stared at the teacher. Mr. Glaxo's face turned expressionless as he pulled his pants down to reveal emoji underwear, then turned to the whiteboard and wrote 'Mr. Glaxo suks' on it.

I snickered as Leo finally let up on his manipulation. The entire class stared for a second before busting out laughing. Mr. Glaxo became very confused until he felt the breeze on his legs. He looked down and screamed while also noticing the writing on the whiteboard.

The bell then rang, signaling school was over for the day. Leo and I collected our things, walking out of the classroom and out of the school. When we reached the sidewalk, we laughed at what happened in the classroom.

"I can't believe ya did dat!" I managed to gasp out between laughs.

Leo nodded along, agreeing to the amount of amusement within the situation. I could tell Leo had used that power before as he seemed to have no trouble using it.

We then started our trek to Leo's apartment, making small talk on our way there. But then, Leo seemed to freeze and glance around in fear. I looked at him concerned as he seemed to focus on a man that was testily gazing at us from across the street.

"We need to go... Now!" Leo said as he grabbed my arm.

We both ran in the direction of Leo's apartment building. Leo seemed afraid of the man that stared at us. I was a little confused as to why. Leo then huffed in frustration.

"Why won't my super speed work?!" Leo desperately screamed.

A car zoomed in front of us and parked, two men in white lab coats walking out and towards us. Leo gasped and panted as he saw the copper being held in the persons' hands.

"This might be why, young one. We've missed you oh so much," the taller one said with a smirk.

I tensed and my hands twitched in the desperation of wanting to reach for my sais. Leo then shut his eyes tightly, and using all of his energy and strength, teleported us into his apartment building.

"Leo?"

I turned to the small voice that called out and was surprised to see a little girl coming out of the corner of the room. I then turned to Leo, only to quickly grab him as his legs gave out from exhaustion.

"Leo!" the little girl screamed, rushing over to Leo with tears in her eyes.

She seemed to have finally noticed me as her eyes widened and she backed up a few steps. Leo just hung limply from my arms, panting with half opened eyes. He turned to the little girl and smiled weakly.

"Hey. How's my favorite person doing?" Leo managed to chuckle out.

The little girl smiled a little and walked up to Leo. Leo slowly stood up from my arms and walked to the couch. He sat down and pulled the little girl into his lap.

"Guess what I brought today!" Leo said with a smile to the little girl.

 _He's completely ignoring what just happened_ , I thought to myself.

I sat beside Leo and watched as he pulled out... the pizza slice he saved from lunch. My calculating gaze softened as I watched the little girl's eyes brighten at the sight of the food. Leo chuckled as he watched the little girl eat, his expression loving.

The little girl then remembered Leo came here with another person. She stopped eating and gave me a wary glance. Leo seemed to notice her hesitation.

"It's okay, Shadow. He's my friend. Shadow, this is Raph. Raph, Shadow," Leo introduced.

I gave a small smile and a wave of my hand. The little girl, whose name was apparently Shadow, seemed to lighten up as she grabbed my hand and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze. She hummed.

"I'm glad you have a protector now, big brother," Shadow said.

Leo laughed a bit nervously. Then he got that same fearful look from a few minutes ago.

"They found me..." Leo whispered, which made Shadow's eyes widen in realization.

Just as Leo finished saying his last word, the door burst open as soon as the three of us teleported away, bringing our backpacks with us. Once our journey through teleportation ended, I looked around and noticed we were at my house now.

I looked over to Leo and Shadow, seeing Shadow still eating her pizza, but she had a death grip on Leo as Leo held her. Shadow layed her head on Leo's shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his neck.

Leo shook slightly as he seemed to be being dragged into a flashback. I walked over and gently placed my hand on Leo's left bicep. His head shot towards me with wide, glassy eyes.

"It's okay, Leo. I'm right here," I murmured, trying to comfort him. Leo just took a deep breath and nodded. _Thank you_ , Leo glanced at me. I nodded and brought Leo inside the house. I noticed Donnie and Mikey sitting on the living room floor playing Mario Kart on the TV.

They glanced up as they heard our footsteps and paused their game, concerned at Leo's frightened looks and shocked at Shadow in Leo's arms.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Donnie asked, getting up from his spot on the floor.

Leo sat on the couch and cradled Shadow close to him, placing his head on her shoulder. Leo seemed to have been telepathically talking to her as she seemed to nod randomly. Shadow then glanced at Donnie and Mikey, who was now standing next to Donnie.

"The scientists came back for Leo. Long story short, Leo has been running from them since he was two. They managed to capture him once or twice but he escaped. Not without mental and physical scars," Shadow explained.

Leo shakily exhaled as he glanced up at our shocked expressions, his head still on Shadow's shoulder. Leo glanced at Shadow with hesitance, to which Shadow nodded to him. Leo took a deep breath and placed Shadow on the couch beside him. He then cautiously stood up and lifted his shirt up, taking it off. My brothers and I gasped in horror at the sight of the foot-long scar on Leo's back.

Leo then quickly put his shirt back on and sat back down on the couch. He pulled Shadow to him. Shadow wrapped both her arms around Leo's waist, having finished her pizza. She then unwrapped her arms from around him and his arms around her.

We all gave a confused look as she dug through Leo's bag, looking for something. She then pulled out an apple juice and closed Leo's bag. She then put Leo's bag aside and handed Leo the apple juice. Leo immediately shook his head but Shadow insisted. Leo ended up taking the apple juice, downing it in one gulp.

Master Splinter then happened to walk into the room. He glanced at the five of us, then let his gaze lay on Leo a bit longer.

"You have visitors," Splinter said tensely.

I tensed up in anger and walked with Leo and Shadow to the door. Leo opened the door, only to gasped and quickly shut the door. He backed away from the door and shook his head.

"How? How do they keep finding me?!" Leo yelled.

Master Splinter's eyes widened and he glanced at the door with a glare and a frown. He seemed to know exactly what we were talking about, even with having not been there. There were different people at the door when he answered, meaning the scientists might have remembered him.

The door then opened and the same two scientists stood in the doorway. They saw us all with our respective weapons out. Donnie with his bō staff, Mikey with his nunchucks, and me with my sais. Leo just looked between the two beings with fear.

The two scientists walked two steps inside, holding up a copper wire. They glanced at each other, making Leo's eyes widen. I watched as Leo just managed to set Shadow on the floor just as the wire wrapped around him.

Hamato Yoshi, Don, Mike, and I could only watch in horror as Leo screamed and seemed to burn at the touch of the wire.

"We have come for him. And if you do not give him to us, we shall take him by force," the shorter one spoke this time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone. Quick author's note before the start of the chapter. Does anyone want me to start posting their reviews in the chapters? Just an idea. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Previously:**

 _Hamato Yoshi, Don, Mike, and I could only watch in horror as Leo screamed and seemed to burn at the touch of the wire._

 _"We have come for him. And if you do not give him to us, we shall take him by force," the shorter one spoke this time._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person's POV

Everyone watched in horror as the scientists tightened the copper around Leo, forcing more screams from him. Leo had his eyes squeezed shut in pain, tears streaming down his face. Shadow could not take it anymore.

"Stop it! Stop! You're hurting him!" Shadow screamed.

The six-year-old ran up to the scientists and started hitting them. This distracted them enough for Raph and Mikey to get Leo free. Leo hissed as Raph sliced the wire with his sais and Mikey carefully uncoiled it from around him. Donnie glanced at Leo and gasped. There were third-degree burns on his arms and torso where his shirt was sliced through.

Shadow yelped as the shorter scientist picked her up by the collar of her shirt, bringing her to be eye level with him. Leo looked up at the scientist and growled.

"Get off of her!" Leo shouted as he darted forward.

The scientists pulled out a device and pointed it at Leo. Leo stumbled to a stop and froze, face paling as he saw the device. The scientists smirked, feeling smug.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," the taller scientist threatened.

Leo thought about his options while the Hamato family stayed behind. They knew if they interfered that Leo could be hurt more than he already was. Leo weighed his options, then decided.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Leo murmured to himself.

He dashed the rest of the way and snatched Shadow from the scientists' arms. The shorter scientist pushed a button on the device. Leo grunted but kept his lips sealed tightly, not wanting to give the scientists the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Raph holstered his sais and rushed for Leo with a growl of worry. He grabbed the pain-filled, malnourished teenager and lead him to Donnie. Hamato Yoshi took Shadow from Leo's arms, making Leo's head shoot towards him with a protective growl.

"Leo, he's just holdin' her. It's okay," Raph reassured.

Leo looked at Raph with trust and belief. Leo trusted Raph was telling the truth. Leo grunted as another wave of pain shot through him. Mikey looked from Leo and the scientists.

"The device is making Leo feel pain!" Mikey realized.

"I'm on it," Donnie declared.

Donnie dashed forward and swung his bō staff. The scientists ducked to avoid it, not realizing Donnie's intentions. The scientists growled as the device was knocked out of their hands and smashed on the floor.

Leo gasped and limply fell into Raph's arms. He sagged in relief. The pain lessened to a degree. Shadow watched her adoptive big brother with tears in her eyes. She did not trust the person holding her but Leo seemed to, and she trusted Leo.

"Leo? Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Leo gave Shadow a smile. He knew how worried she was, especially since he cannot use his powers. Shadow wiggled in Splinter's arms, wanting to be put down. Splinter set the child down, watching as she ran over and hugged Leo's legs.

Leo looked down at his adoptive little sister with a pained smile, placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. Raph smiled a small smile at the scene.

The scientists watched the ordeal with disgust. The turned to each other and nodded.

"We're sorry about this but we really need to get going," the taller scientist sneered, not at all sorry.

The Hamato family watched as the scientists reached into their lab coats and pulled out a small device. Donnie's eyes widened and he dashed away from the destroyed contraption and back to his family.

"Plug your ears!" Donnie shouted, holstering his bō staff and putting his hands over his ears.

Splinter, Raph, and Mikey plugged their ears, but Leo did not. He plugged Shadows and knelt down to wrap his body protectively around her. The scientists threw the device in, the Hamatos now realizing it to be a flash bomb.

It exploded and everyone heard a ringing, sound became a thing of the past, and they passed out. The scientists looked smugly at the passed out family and the barely conscious Leo. They walked into the house and stood in front of the super teen.

"You're gonna regret this," Leo whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, I don't think we will," the scientists synchronized.

The last thing Leo felt was the scientists taking him away from Shadow and away from his friends, then he fell unconscious as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A few hours later; With Leo_**

Leo groaned and squinted his eyes open at the bright light on the ceiling. His vision was blurry. He could hear voices around him. He felt himself being wheeled through a hallway, turning corners.

He mumbled incoherent words, unable to talk from the vertigo. But he had so many thoughts running through his head.

 _Raph. Raphie, I need you_ , Leo tried to communicate but found he was not able to. He tugged at the restraints on his wrists, ankles, and waist. He hissed as his burns started hurting, but he did not stop.

He thrashed around, making the cot tip from where he was being wheeled. The beings, most likely the scientists, stopped wheeling him and started holding him down. This made Leo give a panicked whimper and try to get away from the hands of the scientists.

Then Leo felt a prick and started becoming drowsy. He felt disoriented. He slowly stopped thrashing, his arms and legs becoming tired.

"He'll be out for another hour or two. You should be good to go," he heard a voice say that sounded miles away.

That was the last thing he heard before being brought back under the arms of unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

 _"He'll be out for another hour or two. You should be good to go," he heard a voice say that sounded miles away._

 _That was the last thing he heard before being brought back under the arms of the unconscious._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raph's POV

Everything was white, my ears were ringing consistently, and I groaned as I opened my eyes. My body strained as I pushed myself up from the floor. I stood up and looked to the floor. My mind blanked, then remember what happened. I looked around me at my family unconscious on the floor. I turned to my side to see Shadow unconscious next to me.

I gently rolled her onto her back and picked her up bridal style. I turned to the rest of my family and walked over to them. I knelt down beside Sensei and removed one hand off of Shadow. I gently shook Sensei's shoulder.

I watched for a sign of his waking up. He did not move nor did he utter a sound. I looked down at Shadow in my arms and decided it might be easier to wake her up. I patted her arm and gently bounced her.

"Shadow. Hey, Shadow. Wake up," I whispered.

I heard a small, childlike groan come from her as she shifted and opened her eyes. She looked around for a bit. I think she was looking for Leo. When she could not see him anywhere, her eyes widened and she panicked. She started squirming in my arms, so I tried to calm her down.

"Shadow, it's okay. Me and my family will go look for him. I promise we'll get him back," I told her, making her eyes dart to mine.

I think she noticed the look of fierce determination in my eyes because she calmed down slightly. Shadow gave a nod and I set her on her feet. She helped aid me in waking up the rest of my family. She woke up Don first, while I woke up Mikey. Splinter woke up on his own.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mikey groaned out as he sat up, rubbing his head and glancing around him.

I growled as I thought about the people who took Leo away. I just knew it was them. I quickly reminded Don, Mike, and Splinter about what had transpired earlier before we passed out. I paced the living room with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes to the floor. I grew more and more frustrated and guilty at not being able to save Leo.

"GODDAMNIT!" I screamed, turning to punch the wall.

I felt something building up within me just before my fist hit the wall. Right when my fist made contact with the wall, something happened. Don, Mike, Shadow, and I watched in bewildered fascination as fire and ice exploded on the wall where my punch landed. I took my hand off the wall and slowly backed away, stopping when I stood next to Sensei.

"You're like Leo," Shadow whispered, her wide eyes landing on me, her comment directed at me.

My eyes widened. I glanced back at the wall the ice and fire were still on. Fortunately, the fire was not burning the house down. My eyes narrowed with a new fiery determination. I turned to my family, Shadow included.

"I think it's time ta save Leo," I declared.

"I agree. It is time we get back your eldest brother and my eldest son, my sons," Master Splinter agreed.

"Alright. Don, I need ya ta try ta track Leo and hack inta whateva security they have and shut it down. Mike, grab whateva ya can ta use ta distract whateva guards they have guardin' wherever Leo is. Smoke bombs, paint bombs, anythin'. Sensei, I believe ya want in on tha action as well," I ordered, turning to Sensei at the last sentence out of my mouth.

"Agreed. I would like to help in getting my son back. I have not seen him for thirteen years. I finally found him. I shall not lose him again," Master Splinter sighed.

I nodded and watched as everyone went and gathered what to bring with us on our mission. I looked around the room and grabbed Mike's, Don's, and my weapons. I glanced up at the ceiling and frowned, dead set on making sure we succeeded on this mission.

 _Hang on, Leo. We're comin' ta get ya outta there_ , Raph thought to himself with a hopeful and grim expression.

He felt something attach to his leg. He looked down and saw Shadow hugging his leg and giving him a happy and hopeful smile. Raph gave a smile back and placed a hand on Shadow's head, ruffling her hair. Shadow giggled and placed her hands on top of his, keeping his hand trapped on her head.

Raph grinned. Yeah, he would definitely make sure they succeeded. If not for them, then for Shadow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


End file.
